Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 020
トーナメント ！！ | romaji = Kesshō Tōnamento Kaishi!! | english = Let the Tournament Begin!! | japanese translated = Start of the Tournament Finals!! | alternate = | chapter number = 20 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Let the Tournament Begin!!", known as "Start of the Tournament Finals" in the Japanese version, is the twentieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Chancellor Sheppard meets with Dr. Crowler and Professor Hibiki in his office. The two hand him the results of the preliminaries. Five of the eight finalists are first-year students, and two of them are from Slifer Red. Both American students also made the final eight, as well as a single third-year student. The match-ups have been randomly selected, and they will be Jaden Yuki vs. Seika Kohinata, Alexis Rhodes vs. David Rabb, Chazz Princeton vs. Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa vs. Reggie MacKenzie. Jaden approaches David, telling him he made it the finals just as David told him after he declined Jaden's duel invitation earlier. David expects to duel Reggie in the finals, as they are in separate blocks. Alexis warns David not to underestimate her, while David is shocked that Syrus also made it to the finals. Zane Truesdale meets with Seika, and is surprised to see her taking dueling seriously. She states she had a change of heart, and wishes to earn title of Miss Duel Academy back through dueling. A short time later, the first duel begins, with Jaden facing Seika. She thinks it's convenient for her to face Jaden in the first round, as it was his duel with Alexis that caused her enter this tournament in the first place to assuage her pride. Jaden goes first, and Summons "Elemental Hero Stratos" in Attack Position and Sets a card. Seika Summons "Black Mamba", whose effect activates, shifting "Stratos" to Defense Position. This allows "Black Mamba" to attack and destroy it. Seika Sets a card, and Jaden begins his turn. He Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic" and equips him with "Voltic Spear", increasing his attack by 1000 points. Jaden attacks, but Seika activates her face-down "Viper's Grudge", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Reptile-type monster from her Deck each time one of her Reptile-types is sent to the Graveyard. "Black Mamba" is destroyed, so she Summons a second copy from her Deck, whose effect switches "Voltic" to Defense Position. Seika Tributes "Black Mamba" to Summon "Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice" in Attack Position. "Viper's Grudge" activates, letting her Special Summon another "Black Mamba" from her Deck, whose effect switches "Voltic" to Attack Position. Seika attacks, with "Urubonus'" effect decreasing "Voltic's" attack points by 300, which lets her destroy it. She attacks directly with "Black Mamba" before activating "Swamp of the Dragon Snake", which will Special Summon a Reptile-type monster from her Deck to Jaden's side of the field during each of her End Phases. She Summons "Poisonous Viper" to Jaden's field. Jaden draws, and "Poisonous Viper's" effect activates, dealing 500 damage to its controller during the Standby Phase. Jaden Summons "Rai-Oh" in Attack Position and attacks "Black Mamba". "Rai-Oh's" effect prevents both players from taking cards from their Decks in any way besides drawing. Thus, "Viper's Grudge" cannot activate. Seika comments that it's a troublesome card, but it won't matter, as she has enough in her hand to defeat Jaden. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Seika Kohinata Turn 1: Jaden He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Stratos" (1800/300) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Seika She then Normal Summons "Black Mamba" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Black Mamba" was Summoned, its effect activates, switching "Stratos" to Defense Position. "Black Mamba" attacks and destroys "Stratos". Seika Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic" (1000/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Voltic Spear" and Equips it to Voltic", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Elemental Hero Voltic": 1000 → 2000/1600). "Voltic" attacks and destroys "Black Mamba" (Seika: 4000 → 3300). Seika activates her face-down "Viper's Grudge", which lets her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Snake monster from her Deck each time one of her Reptile-Type monsters is sent from the field to the Graveyard. Thus, she Special Summons another "Black Mamba" (1300/1000) in Attack Position, and then activates it effect to switch "Voltic" to Defense Position. Turn 4: Seika Seika draws "Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice". Seika Tributes "Black Mamba" to Tribute Summon "Urubonus" (2000/800) in Attack Position. Since a Reptile-Type monster was sent to the Graveyard, "Viper's Grudge" activates, letting Seika Special Summon another "Black Mamba" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Black Mamba" switches "Voltic" to Attack Position. Seika attacks "Voltic" with "Urubonus", whose effect activates, decreasing the ATK of "Voltic" by 300, ("Elemental Hero Voltic": 2000 → 1700/1600). "Urubonus destroys "Voltic" (Jaden: 4000 → 3700). "Black Mamba" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 3700 → 2400). Seika then activates "Swamp of the Dragon Snake" from her hand, allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster to Jaden's side of the field during each of her End Phases. She Special Summons "Poisonous Viper" (100/200) to Jaden's side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Rai-Oh". During Jaden's Standby Phase, the effect of "Poisonous Viper" activates, decreasing Jaden's Life Points by 500 (Jaden: 2400 → 1900). Jaden then Normal Summons "Thunder King Rai-Oh" (1900/800) in Attack Position. "Thunder King Rai-Oh" attacks and destroys "Black Mamba" (Seika: 3300 → 2700). Jaden then activates the special effect of "Rai-Oh", which prevents either player from drawing a card from their deck other than in a Normal Draw. This effect negates the activation of "Viper's Grudge", preventing Seika from summoning a new Reptile monster from her deck. Jaden Sets a card. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.